Antimicrobial resistance of bacteria is rapidly increasing and has been declared a multinational public health crisis. Thus, there is a need for a new generation of therapeutics which are (i) less prone to development of resistance in microbes and (ii) more specific to the target(s) of interest. Natural antimicrobial peptides (AP) are well known as a part of the innate immune system and have been extensively studied. Despite the overall enthusiasm, since 1945 there were just a few commercial products based on AP and for topical use only. The majority of AP based research and development has been limited to naturally occurring AP's or their derivatives. In turn, natural AP's are evolutionary optimized to be toxic and share a broad mechanism of action.